Si tan solo
by Mis'essGrayson
Summary: Si tan solo hubiera permanecido a su lado. Si tan solo hubiera estado atenta a lo que ocurría. Si tan solo hubiera llegado algunos minutos antes. Si tan solo…


**Si tan solo**

* * *

No todas las historias tienen un final feliz. La vida le había enseñado eso. Algunos ríen de alegría al reencontrarse con familiares o amigos después de tanto tiempo. Algunos lloran de emoción al recibir buenas noticias. Algunos agradecen por la vida que les sonrió con un día de buena fortuna.

Ella no.

Comenzó como un ligero susurro casi inaudible. Cayó de rodillas al sentir sus piernas débiles e incapaces de sostenerla más. Soltó su nombre tan bajo que apenas se escuchó a sí misma. Sentía como sus ojos comenzaban a empañarse y a la vez su labio inferior, sangrando por un corte recibido minutos antes, ya estaba temblando ligeramente. Comenzó a faltarle el aire. Ese tipo de sofocación que uno siente segundos antes de finalmente quebrarse por completo le invadió la garganta hasta el pecho.

Acerco una mano temblorosa. No sabía si era por miedo de comprobar que lo que veía era real, o por que las fuerzas ya le faltaban a causa de la batalla de la había ignorado completamente. Tal vez por las dos.

Los sonidos de la guerra a sus espaldas desapareció, y los movimientos a su alrededor cesaron. El mundo entero se detuvo estrepitosamente cuando la punta de sus dedos rozó aquella pálida mejilla. No necesito tocar más. El breve y simple tacto, helado como la nieve, le afirmó su más grande temor. Apartó la mano bruscamente, como si hubiera puesto la mano al fuego y hubiera sentido el calor abrasando su piel. Curioso ¿no? Aquella caricia, fríamente auténtica, le estaba quemando la piel.

Y el corazón.

No aguantó más, y se dejó sucumbir ante la nueva ola de sentimientos que empezaba a consumirle por dentro.

Un solo grito impregnado con su nombre. Solo uno bastó para que shinobis, enemigos, aliados, amigos, pararan por un segundo sus golpes y patadas, y se contaminaran del mismo horror que estaba sintiendo. Que oigan, y sientan estarse en el mismo infierno que ella.

Pero nunca iban a sentir lo mismo, por más que intentaran comprenderla. Había perdido una parte de su ser que nada ni nadie podría reemplazar. Una pieza primordial para vivir. Una fracción de vida se fue con él, y no regresaría.

Reía desenfrenadamente, intentando negarse a gritos que lo que estaba pasando no era cierto. No hacía el esfuerzo de ocultar sus lágrimas; quería que todos en cada rincón del mundo se enteraran de su dolor. Maldecía a cualquier dios que la escuchara por hacer su vida tan miserable.

Y se odiaba. Se odiaba inmensamente. Todo había sido su culpa.

La sal de las lágrimas comenzaba a arder al entrar en los cortes y rasguños de sus mejillas, pero eso no disminuyó su tristeza ni acalló sus gritos. Sintió como una mano se posó en su hombro, pero la apartó de manera violenta sin siquiera mirar quien era. Sus lastimados dedos se enterraron en la tierra, arrancando pedazos de roca y haciendo que comenzarán a sangrar levemente bajo sus uñas.

Y su nombre, una y otra vez huyendo de sus labios, intentando lo imposible, pero con toda la fe del mundo.

-Tenten… -no reconoció aquella voz. Ni siquiera distinguió si era masculina o femenina. Tampoco le importó.

Quiso posar sus manos en su pecho ya inerte, pero el miedo a la verdad la seguía inmovilizando en su lugar, con las rodillas clavadas en el suelo, las manos escarbando entre la tierra y los ojos fijos en aquel rostro por si acaso, solo por si acaso, abría levemente los ojos o movía los labios. Cualquier cosa, pero por favor tenía que reaccionar. Cualquier señal, cualquier movimiento, lo que sea para hacerla despertar de esa pesadilla.

-Tenten…

Por favor, cualquier cosa, pero que despertara. Por favor.

-Tenten…

Daría lo que sea, a ella misma de ser preciso, pero que despertara.

-¡Tenten!

Dejó de gritar, y sus ojos oscuros, brillando intensamente por la capa de cristal líquida sobre ellos, encontraron al dueño de la voz.

Estaba igual de roto que ella, con la vista fija y un enorme rastro de gotas en sus mejillas.

Fueron unos segundos antes de que el cruel peso de la realidad la golpeara con toda sus fuerzas. Reconoció otras figuras a su alrededor, la de las dos personas por las que ahora estaba sufriendo el peor de los castigos terrenales. El odio hacia ellos comenzó a crecer desprevenidamente dentro de ella. Luego se detuvo, avergonzada de sí misma. No podía odiarlos, si ellos habían sido razón suficiente para que…

-Lee… -dijo, su voz a punto de quebrarse.

-Tenten… yo…

Regresó su vista hacia el cuerpo que tenía en frente. Parecía que dormía. Sus fina facciones, tan hermosas y perfectas como siempre, reflejaban tanta armonía, tanta calma. Tanta paz.

Si tan solo hubiera permanecido a su lado. Si tan solo hubiera ido estado atenta a lo que ocurría. Si tan solo hubiera llegado algunos minutos antes.

Si tan solo…

-Neji –por fin sus dedos encontraron el camino hasta aquel rostro. Lo tomó con ambas manos, acariciando suavemente los pómulos. Con un pulgar limpió parte de la sangre que manchaba sus labios. Estaban tan fríos.

Y una sonrisa. Poseía una hermosa y diminuta sonrisa. Una sonrisa sincera, que antes había tenido la suerte de ver solo un par de veces.

Si tan solo…

-Hey, Hyuuga. Tienes que despertar.

-Tenten.

-Todos están preocupados… yo estoy preocupada. Vamos, despierta.

-Tenten, no…

-Despierta, Neji… por-por favor.

-Tenten, él…

-¡No! ¡No lo digas ¡No es verdad! –dijo mientras apartaba de su frente algunos mechones de los largos cabellos desparramados en su regazo.

La marca. Ya no estaba.

-Tenten…

Por fin era libre

-¡No, Lee, no lo digas! –

Por fin se había liberado de su jaula.

-Él está…

Por fin podía volar alto.

-¡Neji, por favor! ¡No puedes irte! ¡No me abandones!

Y la había dejado atrás. Sola.

Para siempre.

-… Tenten

-¡Neji! –sus pulmones se quedaron sin aire al tiempo que lanzaba al aire su último lamento.

Ya no le quedaban fuerzas.

Solo quería huir, alejarse de todo y todos, e irse. Con él. Solo con él, para siempre.

-¡Lee, llévatela de aquí! ¡No podrá seguir luchando así! –la voz de Guy-sensei. Se escuchaba tan lejana.

La cargaron en brazos, alejándose a toda prisa del campo de batalla.

Alejándose de él.

-¡No, Lee! ¡Bájame! ¡Neji, no!

"_¡Neji!"_

TTT

No todas las historias tienen un final feliz. Algunos ríen de alegría. Otros ríen de histeria. Algunos lloran de emoción. Otros lloran de aflicción. Algunos agradecen a la vida. Otros la viven con infinito dolor, solo deseando que el tiempo pasara más rápido para acabar con tal suplicio.

Sin embargo no puede darse por vencida. No tan fácilmente. A él no le gustaría.

Apretó su agarre a la pequeña canasta mientras disfrutaba de una ligera brisa que movió parte de su flequillo. Le gustaba pensar que a veces era él, siempre presente así sea con un pequeño susurro del viento en su cerca de su oreja, o con un rayo de sol que se escapaba durante un día nublado.

Llegó hasta la entrada de su destino. Se había hecho una rutina, una de la que ya no concebía su vida diaria sin realizarla cada jueves al atardecer.

Siempre con un poco de incienso de jazmín.

Por fin la vio. Una lápida cuadrada más grande de lo normal. Dos pequeñas estatuas, representando los símbolos de la familia Hyuuga, descansaban a cada lado de la estructura de piedra. Al frente, un pequeño cuenco para el incienso, lleno de los restos del jazmín de la semana pasada.

-_Ohayô, Neji ¿cómo has estado?_

_Depositó la canasta en el suelo y saco de la pequeña caja con los inciensos._

_-Espero que bien. Todos te hemos extrañado, como siempre._

Con cuidado, sacó dos palillos y los puso dentro del incensario, acomodándolos hasta que quedaran verticales.

-Lee no podrá venir hoy. Tuvo una misión y vendrá dentro de una semana.

De la misma canasta extrajo un par de cerillos, y encendió apenas la punta de los inciensos.

-Así que seremos solo tú y yo. No puede ser tan malo ¿verdad?

Puso la canasta a un lado y respiró hondo, dejándose invadir del aroma del jazmín. Juntó ambas palmas a la altura de su pecho, y su mente de dejo llevar por los recuerdos.

El dolor aún existía, muy dentro de su corazón. Sabía que no podría librarse de él, pero lo apreciaba. Era una de las formas de mantenerlo vivo.

Permaneció por unos minutos en silencio, sin prestarle atención a su alrededor y enfocándose en un solo rostro.

Las primeras semanas fueron difíciles. No podía evitar soltar varias lágrimas al solo recordarlo recostado en medio del campo de batalla, completamente inmóvil.

Luego recordaba cuanta paz irradiaba su rostro y esa última sonrisa.

Lo único que lamentaba fue no poder haberse despedido a tiempo, no poder haberle dicho un último "adiós". No haber podido darle un último abrazo, una última mirada, una última palabra. Eso y muchas otras cosas más que tendrían que esperar.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud. Sonrió.

-Siempre estarás en mi corazón, Neji.

Un par de alas blancas surcaron el cielo no muy lejos de ella, tapando parte de los rayos de sol.

-¿Algún día nos volveremos a ver?

Otro par de alas voló hacia la misma dirección, siguiendo al primero hasta estar a su nivel. Yendo hacia el horizonte. Juntos.

Su sonrisa creció.

-Tomaré eso como un sí.

* * *

**Notas de autor**: Solo quiero decir que hace dos semanas me arruinaron la Navidad al leer el _chapter_ 614, pero aún mantenía cierta esperanza. Mi OTP, uno de los primeros de toda mi vida, con el que había vivido y tenido fe estos últimos 5 años, murió. Muerto, enterrado, imposible. Para siempre. Aun no lo supero, y me he encontrado a mí misma leyendo viejos fics Nejiten para calmar mi dolor. Pero aún tengo las esperanzas de que ocurrirá un milagro y Neji revivirá en _chapters_ posteriores. Es la primera vez que escribo un Nejiten desde hace años, y espero les gusté. Abrazos y Feliz Año Nuevo.


End file.
